


Father - Son Bonding

by Ram_Reza



Series: Sextricide (Problematic Edition!) [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, IT'S NOT PEDOPHILIA DON'T WORRY, Incest, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Nazbol - Freeform, Nazi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram_Reza/pseuds/Ram_Reza
Summary: Nazi has an idea for a fun game he and his son can playTW// Non-Con, Incest, Corruption/Stolen InnocenceNAZBOL IS LIKE 20 WHEN THE SEX HAPPENS DON'T WORRY, it's just a case of Helicopter parent and religious schools not teaching sex ed.
Relationships: Nazbol/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)
Series: Sextricide (Problematic Edition!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209188
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	Father - Son Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_me_Anarkiddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/gifts).



Nazi poured the lemonade into a plastic cup and slid it across the table to his son. Nazbol picked up the cup and took a big sip from it, letting out a happy hum at the delicious flavor. His papa always made the best lemonade.

"It tastes delicious Vati!" Nazbol chirped, Nazi smiled, he was so adorable, so innocent. A part of Nazi wanted to break him. For once he let those thoughts overtake him, nothing bad would happen if he did it, as long as Nazbol didn't tell no one would ever know. And if they didn't know it didn't hurt them. Besides it wouldn't be him taking advantage of Nazbol. It would be uh- beneficial for the both of them! They'd both enjoy it. He was sure of it, he'd prove it to himself!

"Nazbol." Nazbol set down his cup and looked up at Nazi with a sort of innocent happiness. Innocent, innocent, innocent. The best word to describe Nazbol. His favorite word. "Yes Papa?" He asked.

"I found a new little game we could try. You might like it.." Nazbol grinned "Of course! I love playing games with you Vati!" Nazi smiled down at him and stood up.

"Well come on, we should do it now!" Nazi turned and began to stalk towards his bedroom, Nazbol scrambled after him, eager to see what this new "game" was. Nazbol was quite short compared to him, 4' 9, small. Cute in fact "So Vati what type of game is this?" Nazi paused for a second, thinking of how to explain it to Nazbol "Well Nazbol, this is a game for adults! And since you are an adult-" Nazi had decided that it would be best if Nazbol lived with him. Too many dangers outside. What if he got mugged or ended up homeless? He couldn't have that. Nazbol was perfectly safe with him. Nazbol needed him. And he needed Nazbol. Nazbol didn't need to experience the outside world, all he needed was him.

Nazi stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind Nazbol, making sure to lock it with a sound 'click'. Nazi gestured to the bed "Alright get on the bed and uh- take off your clothes." Nazbol seemed hesitant "But Papa I thought I wasn't supposed to take off my clothes in front of people?" Nazi sighed "Well it's okay because I'm your father. By other people I meant strangers and friends, not family." Nazbol paused for a moment, before smiling again and beginning to strip. Nazbol began to take off his shirt, revealing a soft, smooth stomach underneath. For once Nazi was happy that Nazbol was lazy and refused to work out. He supposed he could finally appreciate it. And lucky for him, Nazbol had inherited his metabolism. A superior trait. Nazi thought to himself.

When Nazbol was down to his underwear and paused once again. He looked a bit nervous "Vati I don't wanna show you it.." He murmured, crossing his legs "It's fine Nazbol, I want to see all of you. We're the only people here." Nazbol hesitated but did what he was told and slowly shimmied his boxers down his pristine thighs and looked up at Nazi "You look perfect Nazbol." Nazi mused as he moved back on the bed "Now here's where the fun begins, why don't you come and sit on my lap?" Nazbol crawled over and settled himself on Nazi's lap, leaning back so his back pressed up against his father's chest. 

Nazi purred, and moved a hand up to grip Nazbol's hips "You are very pretty Son." Nazbol squirmed in his grip "T-Thank you Vater.." Nazi let his hands roam around, down to give his beautiful thighs a good squeeze, up to play with the boy's nipples and trace the bones of his small frame. Fuck, if he knew how amazing his body was Nazi would have done this sooner. Finally Nazi moved a hand down to hold Nazbol's flaccid cock, a surprised squeak left the boy's throat as Nazi pressed against the tip of it with his thumb, rubbing over the small slit. Nazbol shuddered "Vati this is weird.." "Quiet Son." Nazi gave his member a few dry strokes, relishing in Nazbol's cute little whines and whimpers "V-Vati it feels weird!" Nazbol whined "It's not gonna hurt me is it?" he asked with genuine concern, looking down nervously at the hand stroking his now erect cock.

"Of course not, it's supposed to feel weird. Now here let's get into the game!" Nazi purred, watching Nazbol give a small nod "Alright get off my lap and lay against the pillows." Nazbol obeyed and scooted back, watching curiously as Nazi spread apart his legs and leaned down to kiss below the head of his cock. "Vati wha-" Nazbol cut himself off with a loud moan as Nazi leaned farther down and took in half of it, lapping up and down with his tongue. Nazbol slapped a hand over his mouth to stop anymore sounds from escaping coming out as he watched, mesmerized as Nazi began to gently bob up and down, slowly taking in more and more. He could feel Nazbol's cock twitch every time he swallowed around it "Papa! It feels really really good!" He felt Nazbol's hands grip his hair and tug him forward before hot cum began to flood down his throat. Nazi choked before swallowing it, popping off Nazbol's cock with a slick pop and coughing a few times. 

Nazbol's cheeks and shoulders were covered in blush, he was panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm "P-Papa..". Nazi moved up to give Nazbol a small kiss "Well? Come on the game is for two players." Nazi gestured down to the tent in his jeans. Nazbol hesitated before leaning down, he stared at it for a moment. Dicks looked.. Really weird, it was like a mushroom, a stem with a wide tip. Nazbol had only seen his own length up until then and he was a bit surprised, Nazi was almost twice his size, he just hoped it would taste good.

He imitated what Nazi did and put his mouth over it, his teeth grazing over it, lapping in the salty flavor and gagging at the disgusting taste. Nazi shuddered "No teeth Nazbol." No teeth? Nazbol opened his mouth wider to keep his teeth from touching it, sinking down and immediately choking as it pressed against his uvula, before he could stop himself he bit down, hearing a loud cuss from above him and Nazi shoving him off. "S-Sorry Vati!" Nazi looked angry for a split second before his expression changed quickly to one of fake happiness "It's alright Sohn, just be more careful. It takes some practice" Nazbol nodded and got back down, licking over it and pressing kisses against it like what Nazi did. Letting it slip into his throat a little. He continued this for a few minutes before he felt Nazi pull him off again. 

Nazbol looked up quizzically "What is it Papa? Is the game over? Did I win?" Nazi smiled down at him "Oh no of course not! We've only just begun!" Nazbol just nodded, he was still a little confused about this whole "game" thing. He'd never heard of this game before. Nazi reached over to grab a bottle of clear fluid and began to pour it onto his fingers "Vati what is that?" Nazbol asked, the boy had such a high pitched voice, the fact he had to wait before he could shove his cock inside him was driving him crazy "I'm just getting you ready for it! It's like a wrestling game! Now spread your legs." Nazbol let his legs spread apart, watching curiously as Nazi prodded at his hole with the tip of his pointer finger. 

"Vati it's cold!" Nazbol whined as Nazi began to slowly push in a finger. Nazbol had never felt anything like this, the teachers always said that touching himself there was a horrible sin. But if it was a sin then why did it feel so good? Nazbol bucked his hips as Nazi's finger wriggled around inside him "Papa.." He whined sinfully "My beautiful boy~" Nazi murmured as he probed deeper, feeling Nazbol's walls pulse around him, constricting and contracting around his fingers. He pushed in another one, hearing Nazbol squeal above him. One by one he continued to push fingers into the writhing boy until he was almost fisting him "You're ready." Nazi stated, positioning his neglected cock at his son's hole "Ready for whA-" Nazbol shrieked as Nazi sunk himself in "Papa it h-hurts." He whimpered loudly, the stretch leaving a burn that seemed to radiate through his small body. Nazi let out a pleased huff, Nazbol's walls were pulsing and pulling his cock, god it felt good. Better then a fleshlight by a long shot. Maybe he could make Nazbol his fleshlight. The thought was tempting.

"Vati!" Nazbol whined, his ushanka bouncing up and down as Nazi began to pump in and out of him quickly "Fuuuuck you're tight." Nazi growled, jackhammering himself deeper inside Nazbol with every thrust. Nazbol's whines and moans were more beautiful then the choir of Gott himself as he moaned out for his Papa to fuck him harder. With a loud moan Nazbol let out a feminine cry and spurted cum over his chest and stomach. Nazi continued to stir up his insides, ignoring the pained noised from Nazbol "P-Papa it hurts!" Nazi hissed "Just wait I'm almost done. You want to finish the game don't you?" Nazbol bit his tongue as the scalding heat rubbing up against his prostate began to burn, it felt like the heat would consume him as he lay there helpless. Finally Nazi relented and sheathed himself inside the half-conscious boy, letting his cum rush out into Nazbol's warm insides. Nazbol panted, feeling the burning heat subside slowly as Nazi pulled out and laid besides him "Such a good boy." Nazi cooed, pulling Nazbol's wrecked body to his chest and running his fingers under his ushanka to comb through his hair "Papa can we do that again?" Nazbol asked innocently, looking up happily at his father "That game was really fun! Maybe I can do it with Trans Strasserism or Anfash!" Nazi quickly cut him off "Nazbol this is a game only between fathers and their sons. You don't talk about this with people alright?" Nazbol hummed a small "Alright Vati!" before he closed his eyes.

.

.

.

"And that's the secret game me and Vati played! Don't tell him I told you, it was supposed to be a secret." Nazbol took a sip of his beer, enjoying the taste. feeling the heat of the campfire dance across his pale skin. Jerome gave him a concerned look "Nazbol that's sex. You're not supposed to do that with your parents.." Nazbol frowned "But he said it was a fun game that fathers and sons played together!" Jerome looked even more concerned now, Nazbol wondered why. Papa said all fathers and son's did this. Ancap and Tankie were Jerome's parents right? He must have played it with one of them. Jerome set down his beer and leaned forward "Nazbol he lied to you. He wasn't supposed to do that. And it's horrible that he did." Nazbol looked down at the dirt, he was confused, why would his Papa lie to him? And it was fun, he had to admit, it must have been a game and Jerome was just fucking with him! "Nazbol, listen. I don't know how ta explain this to ya dude, I-I'll get Trans Strasserism to explain it to you, she's better at this then me." Nazbol took a sip of his beer "Alright." He didn't understand. His Vati would never do anything bad to him! Right?

**Author's Note:**

> 1973 words! Pretty long, anyway this is for my homie Joel.


End file.
